The present invention relates generally to medical infusion pumps and more particularly to a system and method for remotely controlling a peristaltic pump.
Traditionally infusion pumps have been used to deliver medications and fluids to patients, intravenously subcutaneously or Epidural, according to a controlled rate and dose schedule. Such infusion or peristaltic pumps are known in the art. Peristaltic pumps may be linear, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,714 (Sorg, et. al), U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,792 (Borsannyi), U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,991 (Canon), rotary, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,431 (Soderquist et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,367 (Kling) or curvilinear, such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,921 (Moubayed et al.).
The pump is normally programmed by a clinician based on a specific patient prescription. The pump is traditionally programmed through a user interface keypad on the pump.
There have been some efforts in the past to establish capabilities of remotely programming the pump through a modem and transferring data through telephone lines. For example, Mediview, which is currently owned by Baxter, provides remote programming capabilities of the Homerun 6060 pump through a modem and telephone line, It allows the clinician to view, at a remote location, the 6060 pump simulated on a computer monitor with its display and keypad. The clinician can view the display of the remote pump on a computer monitor and can interact with the pump using a mouse and keyboard. Remote programming systems, such as those described above may be difficult to program and do not reduce infusion errors.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for programming a peristaltic pump which reduces infusion errors. The system should also be easy to program, i.e., should not require significant training by the clinician.